Field
The invention is generally directed to eyeglasses, and more specifically, to eyeglass protectors.
Description of Related Art
Eyeglasses include lenses for vision correction. The lenses are often made of glass and can be delicate and susceptible to being scratched, which can impair vision correction. To protect the eyeglass lenses, people often enclose their eyeglasses in protective cases or covers.
While protective cases can securely protect the eyeglass lenses, some drawbacks are that cases can be bulky, awkward, and difficult to carry around. To remedy this shortcoming, people often use protective covers, which are lower profile than protective cases. However, because protective covers are composed of flimsy material they often provide minimal and inadequate protection to securely safeguard the eyeglass lenses. Accordingly, there is a need for a low profile eyeglass protector that securely protects the eyeglass lenses.